In processing semiconductor wafers a layer of photoresist is applied evenly to the surface of the wafer. Problems have been encountered in rapidly drying the photoresist coating without adversely affecting the photoresist material and/or the wafer. Drying techniques have included microwave heating of the photoresist or evacuating the space surrounding the wafer to draw off vapors.